We can be Heroes
by WunderWolfie
Summary: Continuation of Teenage Wasteland


We can be Heroes

Note: this canon with teenage wasteland... more will be revealed later

Also please review

***teaser***

Harry Potter stared up at the ceiling in his miniscule room at the Dursley's . He was a bit sad as it was his birthday but no one knew at least he thought no one knew. No note from Ron that was par for course he had received no letters this summer from him. His reverie was interrupted by a knocking on his window. A snow white owl with a letter in its beak was tapping incessantly on the window. Since the Dursleys were out he lifted the window and let Hedwig inside. He recognized the letter was from Hermione. He opened the letter and began to read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope the Dursleys are treating you alright. I want to wish you a Happy birthday and you'll see that a gift is enclosed _ At this point Harry saw that a small box was taped to the bottom of the letter _This is a ring of communication it allows two people to talk to each other silently. It must be specially attuned to a specific person. However, it only works in close quarters about 5 kilometers or so. It can also record brief messages. To activate simply press the ruby. _Harry reached in to the box and brought a small ring. It had a silver band with a small ruby inlaid in the center. He pressed down as he did he heard a feminine voice singing "Happy Birthday " ... Wait he recognized that voice - It was Hermione. He smiled and read the last line of the letter.

I hope I can see you soon

Love, Hermione

That line made Harry smile even more but he didn't know why.

As Harry approached the platform he found the thought that a he was probably the only person who wanted to return to Hogwarts barring Hermione , of course. At that moment he heard a voice calling"Harry, over here." Partly obscured by fog, he recognized the voice as Hermione's . Even with the mist swirling around her figure it was obvious she had grown. The steam dissipated and Hermione smiled at him. "how was your summer?" she asked."It was rubbish but your letters helped... alot . Hermione brightened and she opened her mouth and began to say something thing but the shrill of the train whistle cut her off.

She motioned to get on the train and not wanting to be disturbed went to the back of the train. Harry thought about sitting with Ron but he had moved away from Harry and Hermione. He was chatting excitedly with Seamus about a recent quidditch match. Perhaps it was all for the better. Ron did seem to have the propensity to annoy Hermione and often wound.

He shook his head and sat down next to Hermione. He began to speak but Hermione shushed him. She motioned to a ragged man who was sleeping.

"We'd best be quiet as to not wake him." whispered Hermione. They continued to talk for some time in hushed tones. They discussed the fugitive Sirius Black and the wizarding prison, Azkaban. With a jolt the train stopped and the compartment turned cold. The shabby man awoke and looked around as if searching for something.

Then an odd feeling came over Harry and he could hear faint screaming in his head. "Do you hear that?" he asked Hermione. She shook her head, "I feel horrible though." Harry's head was pounding in pain and noise. He could feel himself losing consciousness and falling in a dark pit. A flash of white light blazed across his eyes and he saw Hermione's eyes staring into his. He knew no more

Harry Potter awoke and felt someone holding on to his hand. He groped for his glasses and found them. As he slid them on he saw two faces staring up at him. Hermione's face, though worried looked very pretty. He stood up shakily and with a start realized he had lost consciousness and fell into Hermione 's lap.

Harry heard another voice and turned to face it. The shabby man said "here, have some chocolate- it will help." Harry began to open his mouth to ask what happened but the shabby man cut him off. "I'm Professor Lupin, your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. You just encountered a Dementor attack. " "Why did only I fall unconscious?" Lupin replied "Well, Dementors feed off happiness and propagate fear. I would assume that... " Hermione voice butted in and said . "Harry you said that you heard screaming... " "Yeah- it sounded feminine and panicked like someone was hunting her." "Harry... I think you heard your mother screaming." Hermione said in a quiet voice. Lupin had the tact to appear to remain oblivious to the conservations. Harry hardly felt the train start again. He did feel Hermione's hand in his though.

Harry felt curious about how his third year would go. He had encountered his parents voice that were induced by a soul-sucking creature. He had a DADA professor who wasn't a fop or possessed by his arch-nemesis of 13 years... and he had Hermione to be there with him no matter what came his way.

Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
